Do You Still Love Me?
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: A man from Maggie's past has returned. Will their past destroy the relationship between her and Alan? Billy/OC/Alan Sequel to Breaking Out of the Shadow
1. Eight Years Later

_Hey-O! Sorry this sequel took so long but I had other fics to do. Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

I smiled as I bounced a baby girl on my lap. It had been eight years since my adventure in Jurassic Park. Eight years since Alan and I had gotten together and three years since he and I married. For those of you who don't remember, by the way, I'm Maggie Grant, formerly known as Maggie Sattler.

It was like a dream come true when Alan and I married. After five years of dating, Alan popped the question rather suddenly while we were out at a digging site.

* * *

_I was looking at what had been dug up of the new skeleton the team had been digging up. We had found the skeleton they were looking for, digging was another matter. I was still an amateur when it came to digging, and Alan was trying to help me learn to use the different tools and brushes._

"_I still can't tell the difference between bone and rock", I said._

"_The main difference is the textures", Alan said taking my hand. "You feel it? The rock is rough and the bone is smooth."_

_I blushed as Alan held my hand in his, running my fingers over the rock and bone showing how different the two felt. He smiled as he looked at me, keeping his fingers wrapped around my hand._

"_You know, I've been thinking", he said._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I gasped and grasped Alan's hand tightly, my nails digging into his hand, making his grunt in pain. He looked at our hands and looked at me understanding he had shocked me completely. Alan was surprised to see I didn't look shocked at all. Instead, he saw me smiling with tears rolling down my face._

"_Yes", I nodded. "Yes!"_

_I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed him as the tears continued rolling down my cheeks. I had Alan now and I was never going to let him go._

* * *

The baby in my lap started fussing.

"Did you want to go back to Mommy?" I smiled.

I looked up and smiled as I handed the baby to Ellie. Sometime before Alan and I married, Ellie had married. I know, it was a surprise to us, too. She and her husband, Mark had two children, three-year-old Charlie and six-month-old Angela. Alan and I at the moment were visiting before Alan's presentation that night.

"So when are you and Alan having any kids?" Ellie asked.

"Huh?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Come on, Maggie", Ellie said. "You and Alan have been together for eight years! Don't you want to have kids someday?"

"Maybe", I shrugged. "But not now. We have the current digging, but you know how bad we're struggling to fund it."

"If you need money, all you have to do is ask."

"El, Alan and I are not taking money from you. You may be my sister but I would never stoop so low as to ask you for money."

"The offer's there. All you have to do is ask if you need help."

"I'm going to go check on Alan", I said getting up.

I wish Ellie would understand. I was too proud to ask my sister for money.


	2. Raptors

Alan had come a long way since we met Tim and Lex. He had gone from saying he didn't like kids, to spending more time with them…if they were interested in dinosaurs. There he was with Charlie in the sandbox playing with toy dinosaurs with him. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Alan trying to teach the toddler about dinosaurs.

Charlie took the brachiosaur and triceratops pretending they were fighting.

"Now, Charlie those are herbivores", Alan said picking up two raptor toys. "They really wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. These ones here are carnivores and they really like fighting with each other. They'll use their teeth and claws to rip each other's throats out."

I shook my head chuckling.

"Honey, I highly doubt a three-year-old would be able to understand", I said.

"Alan, he's three", she agreed. "Let's wait till he's five."

We smiled as Alan recomposed himself remembering toddlers couldn't possibly understand the difference between dinosaur species. Ellie smiled widely and turned away. Her husband, Mark was home now. This is the first time Alan and I have met Mark since the wedding, so easy to say we didn't know him that well.

"You remember my sister, Maggie", Ellie said. "You remember Alan, too."

"Hi, Mark", I smiled as Alan shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again", Mark said.

"Daddy", Charlie said interrupting while holding the brachiosaur toy. "Daddy, this is a herbivore and that's the dinosaur man."

"Dinosaur man?" Alan chuckled.

We all chuckled at the little boy's innocent statement. Looked like Charlie was paying attention to Alan's short lecture.

* * *

"Jack?" Alan said looking at Ellie's macaw and holding a cracker. "Say my name. Is my name Alan? Is my name Alan?"

The bird just looked at him, giving him no answer. Alan shrugged as he just tossed the cracker into the cage.

"He used to know me."

Ellie, Mark, Alan and I were at the table finishing dinner. The kids had been put to bed.

"So you know, Mark's been working with the state department", Ellie said trying to help us get to know him.

"Yeah, what do you do, Mark?" Alan asked.

"It's international relations mostly", he said. "Treaty laws, things like that."

Our conversation was interrupted when Angela started crying.

"Uh-oh", Ellie sighed. "Call of the wild."

"I got it", Mark said getting up. "Give you guys time to catch up."

We watched Mark walk down the hall to take care of the baby before turning back to Ellie who was smiling. I really started to notice she smiled a lot.

"He's a great guy", Alan said.

"So what are you guys working on now?" she asked.

"Raptors mostly", he answered.

Her smile disappeared as she suddenly remembered our time back on Isla Nublar. The many times we were almost killed by either the T-Rex or the raptors…

"My favorite…"

"Do you remember the sounds they make?"

"I try not to", Ellie said.

"Ellie, Alan and I have done a lot of research since then", I said. "You can't believe what we discovered."

"Tell me!" she said.

"All our theories about their intelligence, what they were capable of", Alan said. "We weren't even close. We did a scan of a skull and we've found a very sophisticated resonating chamber."

"Wait a second", Ellie gasped. "So we were right? They had the ability to vocalize?"

"Raptors are much more smarter than we give them credit for", I nodded.

"They were smarter than dolphins or whales", Alan said. "They were smarter than primates."

This gave us all an uneasy feeling. Just going over the fact that raptors could possibly match the intelligence of a human was scary enough. That just made our memories of Jurassic Park worse. Even worse was the second island. Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention there was a second island John Hammond inhabited dinosaurs with? Isla Sorna had even deadlier dinosaurs that ran freely with no fences at all. We all heard about Ian Malcolm's experiences a few years after escaping Jurassic Park.


	3. Billy

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Alan asked.

"You go ahead, honey", I answered. "You're the paleontologist in the family. This presentation is for you."

This was how Alan and I were raising money for our digging. Alan was going from college to college, giving presentations on dinosaurs. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get us by.

We looked up at Ellie who stopped to say something to us.

"I just wanted to say if you ever need help with anything", she started. "Sometimes you forget to ask. So, you can call me. Anything, anytime."

"Sure", Alan smiled.

"You're still the best, you know that", she continued. "I mean that."

"The last of my breed", he chuckled.

"Love you, sis", I smiled as Alan pulled out of the driveway.

Alan drove through the city before dropping me off at the hotel we were staying at. We would return to the digging site tomorrow after Alan's presentation.

"Sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as I got out of the car.

"I'll be fine", I answered. "I'm just going to call Billy and go to bed."

Did I forget to mention who Billy was? He's a new member of our dig team, currently taking care of the site while Alan and I were gone. He also happened to be my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, Billy and I dated through college and broke up after we graduated and went our separate ways. I never expected to see him again after that.

"You go teach those kids a thing or two", I smiled kissing Alan.

"I love you", he smiled kissing me back.

I watched Alan drive off to the college and waved bye to him. I hoped this presentation would be easier than all the others he did. Nothing but kids asking questions about his experience in Jurassic Park or his thoughts on the incident in San Diego where a T-Rex was brought from the second island to civilization. Ever since we heard about the second island, Alan and I swore we would never go anywhere near that place.

I went into the hotel and picked up the phone, dialing the number in our trailer.

"Hello?" Billy yawned.

"Hey, Billy", I said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Just catching a few winks", he yawned. "How are things there?"

"Just fine. Alan went to the presentation, hopefully raising enough money. What about there? Anything new unearthed? New bones or anything?"

"We're waiting for you and Alan to get back so we can show you what we found."

I looked around the room as awkward silence followed. It felt weird talking to Billy alone for the first time since meeting back up again. I loved Alan, but there was something between Billy and I that I just couldn't put my finger on. Whenever Billy and I worked together, he would look at me like nothing had changed. Was it a mistake to let him go so soon? I have no idea. I was happily married and I chose to stay with Alan.

"Well, keep working hard", I said. "Alan and I will be back tomorrow."

We said our byes and hung up. Why did things like this have to be so difficult? I got under the covers and went to sleep hoping Alan would be back soon.


	4. Billy's Surprise

I looked over at Alan who was sitting in the passenger's seat, sleeping while I drove. He must've had a long night. He came back in the early hours of the morning, not wanting to talk about his presentation. The poor guy was working so hard to keep his line of work alive. I wished I could help him out, just by doing something. I felt so useless as a wife letting him do all the work.

"Honey", I said gently patting Alan's leg. "Alan, wake up. We're back."

He stirred in his seat and yawned as he opened his eyes. He yawned as he pulled his hat up from over his eyes.

"I think we're in for a surprise", I said. "When I spoke to Billy last night, he said he wanted to show us what he found."

"He's found something?" Alan asked.

We got out of the car and walked out to the fossil site. We smiled as we saw Billy with one of our young female scientists in training. That was pretty much all we had for a team. Nothing but college kids. The dinosaur that had been dug up was giving me the creeps. A velociraptor curled into the ground with its mouth wide open.

"Billy, I don't think I'm doing this right", the girl said brushing at the bone.

Billy smiled as he got up and picked up a toothbrush. He showed to her bush a little bit at a time.

"I can never tell what's rock and what's bone", she added.

"Technically, it's all rock", Billy said. "The calcium in the bone's replaced during fossilization. But, you can feel the difference."

He took her ran and ran her fingers over the bone and rock. I smirked and looked at Alan. That was the same trick he used when he proposed to me.

"Been giving him some pointers?" I asked.

He shrugged with a smile as he walked over to Billy.

"Dr. Grant", Billy smiled getting up. "Maggie. So, how did it go?"

"Well, it's not too late to change your major", Alan sighed.

"Not good?"

"Worse. We're going to have to pack up in four weeks."

"Three", Billy said. "I had to rent some equipment."

I shook my head with a sigh. Why did life always have to be financially difficult? Billy smiled as he led us to the tent with all the computers and equipment.

"You like computers, right?" he asked.

"I like the abacus, Billy", Alan sighed.

"I'm the computer genius in this marriage", I chuckled. "Alan's not computer compatible."

Billy chuckled as he looked at the computer screen. We saw the image of a raptor's skull as the computer scanned a certain part of the skull.

"Meet the future of paleontology", he said. "It's a rapid prototyper. I entered the scan data from the raptor's skull, the computer breaks it down into thousands of slices. This thing scopes it."

We watched the machine carve something out of wood. Once it was done, Billy pulled it out to show the exact same pattern from the scanned part of the skull.

"I give you the resonating chamber of a velociraptor", Billy said. "Listen to this."

He took the chamber and blew into it. Chills ran down my spine as Alan and I listened to the noise. It sounded much like the raptors we encountered back on Jurassic Park. I looked at him seeing the same haunted look on his face. Billy looked at me, seeing the fear on my face and immediately stopped. Alan took it in his hand and looked at it, admiring every little detail.

"This is great, Billy", he said. "Really it is. Too bad to say it's just a little bit late."


	5. Paul Kirby

"Dr. Grant?"

Alan, Billy and I turned to the opening of the tent to see a man looking inside.

"Which one?" I asked. "Mr. or Mrs.?"

"Oh", he chuckled nervously. "Mr. and Mrs. Grant, I'm sorry. Paul Kirby, Kirby Enterprises. How are you doing, Billy?"

Alan looked at Paul before shaking his hand.

"You know this guy?" I asked turning to Billy.

"He came by earlier looking for Alan", he shrugged.

We walked out of the tent as Paul gave Alan a card.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?" he asked.

"Well…first thing, I'm a great admirer of yours, and I have a proposition to discuss with you. Would you and your wife have dinner with my wife and I this evening? It'll be our treat."

"That'd be great", Alan shrugged. "But, I'm tired. I've been traveling. Maybe some other time."

"Believe me", Paul continued. "This will be worth your while."

"We'd love to", Billy answered.

I looked at him annoyed. He wasn't invited, why was he coming along? That was one of Billy's quirks that I had to admit, I didn't like about him. He always jumped at opportunities without thinking them through.

"Oh, terrific", Paul smiled. "That's the spirit. This evening then."

I looked at Alan knowing he had that look on his face. Something told me this dinner was going to cover a topic both of us would regret. Paul smiled as he walked to his car to drive back to town. I sighed and looked at Billy who looked proud of himself.

"Any reason why you invited yourself?" I asked.

"Come on, this could be our big break", Billy said. "We listen to this guy's proposition and he finances the digging for another couple of years."

I shook my head and looked at Alan who sighed tiredly.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while?" I suggested. "You need the rest."

"Yeah, I do", Alan said as he walked toward the trailer.

I felt so bad for all the work Alan had to go through to keep our digs funded long enough. I nearly jumped as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Billy watching Alan leave.

"He's a great scientist", he said.

"Yeah, I know", I said uncomfortably, looking at his hand on my shoulder.

"He's also very stubborn", Billy continued. "He should jump at this opportunity. If he wants the digging to stay funded. He has to get every chance he can."

"Well, he's the head of the digging team, not you", I said slipping away from him. "That being said, you had no right to go and invite yourself or agreeing to force Alan to dinner. He said he was too tired."

"He's resting now. He'll be alright."

"That's not the point. Look, if you want to help Alan, don't do anything stupid like this. Keep your opinions to yourself, okay?"

I turned away and walked into the trailer to check on Alan. We had a long dinner waiting for us tonight and I wanted to make sure he was well-rested.


	6. Paul's Offer

I held Alan's hand as he, Billy and I walked through the bar in the nearest town we were in. I had to admit, I wasn't very fond of bars. I wasn't a heavy drinker, so needless to say, I didn't go into them often.

"Billy", Paul smiled. "Dr. Grant, Mrs. Grant."

We all shook Paul's hands before sitting down at the booth with him and his wife. She was kind of pretty. Pixie-cut short blond hair, blue eyes.

"This is my wife, Amanda", Paul said. "So what will you be drinking tonight?"

"No thanks", I said shaking my head. "I don't drink."

"Ice pick catfish", Alan answered.

"Make that two", Billy added.

As we settled down into the booth we turned to Paul and Amanda wondering why they brought us all the way out here when all we wanted to do was rest and finish up our digging.

"Well, we've admired your work for years", Paul started

"Really, truly inspiring", Amanda added.

"Amanda and I just love the outdoors. We've been on almost every adventure they could come up with."

I sighed looking down. As nice as these people seemed, I honestly didn't care about their vacations or their activities. I was tired from the traveling Alan and I did, not to mention I was hungry. I thought we were having dinner, not drinks at a bar.

"For our wedding anniversary this year, we wanted to do something really special", Paul said.

"Once in a lifetime", Amanda said.

"So, I've chartered a plane to fly us over to Isla Sorna and we'd like you and Mrs. Grant to be our guide."

I looked at Alan, wrapping my fingers around his hand. Isla Sorna, the second island of dinosaurs. Didn't this could know that the island was restricted, not to mention dangerous? Alan and I were still affected by our experiences from Jurassic Park. There was no way were doing something like that again.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Mr. Kirby", Alan said. "But we're very, very busy. I can recommend a couple of guys who are really qualified."

"No", Paul said as he and Amanda shook their heads. "You're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one comes close to you."

"Mr. Kirby, you do know that island is restricted?" I said. "Are you really going so far as to break the law just to make your anniversary memorable?"

"We wouldn't be able to fly low enough to see anything of interest", Alan said.

"Well, see that's the interesting part", Amanda said. "We have permission to fly low."

"How low?" Billy asked.

"I'm no aviation expert", Paul shrugged. "But a heack of a lot lower than anyone else."

"From what I can understand, it's pretty much whatever we want", Amanda said.

I looked at Alan a bit skeptical. How on earth did a middle-class couple get permission from the government to fly low over a restricted area? Even as Paul explained how he had connections, some of his story made no sense. It was only until Paul pulled out his checkbook to write a check for the digging site for us that Alan seemed interested.

"I can write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant", Paul said bribing us. "Tell me, what's it going to take?"

"Can you give us until tomorrow to think it over?" I asked.

"Can you give us an answer first thing in the morning, then?" Amanda said. "The plane leaves tomorrow."

I looked at Alan and shrugged.

"We'll give you a call", Alan nodded.

Paul sighed as he pulled a card from his pocket and wrote his number down.

"Remember Dr. Grant", he said. "My offer still stands."


	7. A Decision

I moaned as I held onto Alan tightly. He rolled off me and panted as I wrapped my arm around him. Love-making always calmed my nerves. Alan and I hadn't done it in quite some time.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

I sighed as I rolled over and look at him unsure of where to start.

"Do you honestly want to go to that island?" I asked. "Remember we said never again."

"I know", Alan said. "I know that scarred you for life."

I sighed as I sat up. I looked at my hands that still had traces of the burns I got from that electric fence. I still had nightmares about that. The fence was always so high and before I could make it down, I would get electrocuted.

I watched as Alan took my hand and pressed his lips against the burn marks on the palm of my hand. He always knew what to do to cheer me up.

"We'll be okay this time", he said. "The island is restricted. We're not going to be landing there. All we're going to be doing is flying over the island with the Kirbys and just show them the different dinosaurs."

"Are you sure that's all we'll be doing?" I asked.

"What else could they do over that island?"

I shrugged as I wrapped my arms around Alan. Just the thought of going back to those islands was scary.

"Besides", Alan added. "They said they'll be will to fund the digging."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his arms. I closed my eyes and pressed my back against his chest. I loved Alan so much, I couldn't help but trust him.

"As long as we never have to set foot on that island", I said running my hands up and down his arms. "Alan?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Want to go again?" I giggled. "And I'm not talking about the islands."

Alan chuckled as he held me tighter and covered us back up with the blanket.

* * *

I took a deep breath and held Alan's hand as we walked to the airplane. Typical Billy invited himself along, bringing gear almost like he was ready to explore the island, should we land. The Kirbys had invited another person all dressed in black.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant", Paul smiled. "So glad you could make it."

"Anything we can do to help", Alan said.

I looked down, not saying. Alan knew I didn't want to be there, but if he told me to stay, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't let Alan go to a place like Isla Sorna with a bunch of strangers.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Billy looking at me with concern.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes", I lied. "Just fine. You remember my fear of heights. I get an aisle seat."

I climbed into the plane, getting a seat next to Alan, refusing to sit next to the window. He looked at me and put his hand over mine, trying to calm me down. I sighed and buried my face into the crook of Alan's neck as the plane took off into the air. Good God, what had I gotten myself into this time?


	8. Billy's Luck

I was sitting next to Alan on the plane, holding on tightly to the arm rests and trying to control my hyperventilating. I couldn't believe I was on a plane heading to Isla Sorna.

"I hope we get some good money out of this", I said to Alan. "Or else, I'm never doing this again."

"Don't worry", Alan said. "Everything's going to be okay."

I looked around the plan feeling so scared. It seemed I was the only one who was scared because everyone else seemed calm. Alan looked at Billy who was packing photography equipment into a bag he had and shook his head.

"You use what I pay you, and you still couldn't afford a better bag?" he asked.

"This one's lucky", Billy explained. "A couple years ago, some buddies and I were hang gliding off these cliffs of New Zealand, and this big updraft came and swept me alongside the mountain."

"Wow, that does sound lucky", Alan said unimpressed.

"It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got hooked on a rock as I was falling."

I interrupted their conversation with a gasp as the plane began to shake. Turbulence always made me feel uneasy, but with my nerves, it just made it worse. Alan looked at me and held my hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckles to try and calm me down.

"Maggie, Alan, I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me come along", Billy said as he watched us.

"Truth is you got me into this", Alan said. "And I have no intention of being on my own with these people."

"I told you, it wasn't going to be a good experience if you went alone", I shrugged.

"Yeah, well your turn to be nice", Alan said leaning his seat back and covering his eyes with his hat. "Wake me when we get there."

I smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing his cheek. So looked like he would be out for a while, leaving Billy to try and keep me calm. Billy turned around to see another person the Kirbys brought along for this trip.

"So how do you know the Kirbys?" he asked.

"Uh…through our church", the man answered.

I looked at him skeptically. I looked at the way he was dressed, all in black with a leather jacket and black sunglasses. This did not look like the kind of guy who went to church. I sighed and looked at Billy who chuckled amused at the man's answer.

"Billy, I hope you realize that this trip was probably a waste", I said. "Alan and I swore we would never go to a place like that again for good reason. You understand that, don't you?"

"I know you had some bad memories", he said. "But that was then and this is now. The island's restricted, we won't be landing. Quit worrying so much about it."

"I can't. I keep thinking I'm going to die like I almost did back then…"

I looked at the scars on my hands before clenching them tightly. What if I lose Alan? What if he's not there to save me like last time?"

"I'll be there to save you in case anything happens", Billy said.

He smiled as he gently touched my hand. I couldn't help but blush. It's been so long since Billy's held my hand. I had to admit, it felt quite nice.


	9. Isla Sorna

I looked across the aisle to Alan. The poor guy was still sleeping. He must've been more tired than she thought.

"Hey look", Billy said looking out the window.

I took a look out the window and saw an island coming into view. Billy turned to Alan who started moving in his sleep.

"Alan", Billy said gently shaking him. "Alan, wake up."

Alan gasped as he jumped up, waking up. His forehead was covered in sweat as he looked around the plane.

"We're almost there", Billy smiled, taking no notice.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah", Alan said. "Just a bad dream."

I took his hand and held it in mine. He smiled and kissed my forehead as we looked out the window. I couldn't believe we had actually done this. We had arrived to Isla Sorna after all that we had said. As we looked out the window, we saw very little. All we could see were just trees and rivers.

"Look", Billy said.

Alan and I looked out his side of the plane. Sure enough, there were the dinosaurs.

"My god, I'd forgotten", he mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the brachiosaur. This place may be as scary as Isla Nublar, but I still loved the brachiosaur. It still was my favorite.

"We did it, honey", Paul said. "We're here. Hey, Cooper, if you see anything, be sure to let us know."

"No, I thought I'd keep it to myself", the guy in black said.

Alan looked around forgetting he and I were supposed be guides.

"I'm sorry, everyone. If you look out the left side of the plane, you can see a whole herd of brachiosaur. In fact, you can see at the head of group, the alpha male grazing."

As Alan talked, the rest of the group seemed so uninterested. Paul and the pilots looked like they were looking for something instead of the dinosaurs.

"Mr. Kirby", one of them said. "We have a landing strip up ahead. You want me to put her down?"

"No", Paul said. "I told you I want to circle the island first."

I looked at Alan beginning to feel scared. He held my hand tightly and turned to the pilots and the Kirbys.

"What do you mean set it down?" he asked. "You can't land here."

"Hold on", Paul said. "Hold on, I can explain."

"You cannot land on this island!" Alan repeated.

The Kirbys started talking, trying to explain and get us to calm down.

"Alan…" I said beginning to panic.

I got up unable to control myself. I had to get away from this island. I had to get the pilots to turn the plane around. I was so close to having a panic attack.

"I got to get out of here!" I yelled.

"Maggie!" Alan said getting up.

"I got to get out of here! I can't do this again!"

"Maggie, calm down", Billy said grabbing me.

"Mrs. Grant, will you just sit down?" Paul asked.

I don't remember what happened after that. The last thing to happen was someone hitting me in the back of the head with something hard. After that, everything went black.


	10. Trapped

"Maggie?" Billy said. "Alan?"

I blinked my eyes as I found myself laying on the floor of the plane. I was really surprised when I saw Alan laying there right next to me.

"Billy, what happened?" I asked.

"We landed on the island", he answered. "You and Alan have been out for a while."

"We landed?" I gasped.

I held Alan's hand tightly and started hyperventilating. We shouldn't be on this island. I didn't know if I could handle this. I looked down as Alan started to wake up.

"Billy, tell me we didn't land", he said.

"We did", I gasped. "Alan…"

He looked at me and held me tightly as I shook in his arms. We looked out the window as we heard Amanda's voice calling out names over a bullhorn.

"Eric! Ben!"

"Sounds like they're looking for someone", Billy said.

Alan and I got up to go out and see what was going on. Amanda was yelling through the bullhorn, calling out for Eric and Ben, whoever they were. The pilots, as well as Cooper were loading up guns to go into the jungle.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Grant", Paul said walking up to us. "Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so—"

"Who hit us?" Alan asked. "Who hit us?"

"That would be Cooper", he answered pointing.

"What are they doing?"

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe", Paul answered.

"No", I said shaking my head. "You don't get it. No matter what you do, nobody is safe on this island. Please, we have to get out of here."

"Will you tell your wife to stop making that noise?" Alan finally yelled over Amanda's calls. "That is a very, very bad idea."

"Amanda!" Paul called. "Amanda, honey! Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea."

"What?" she asked through the bullhorn.

I covered my eyes, shaking my head at her stupidity. Did she not know how to talk like a normal person or something? Why was she using the bullhorn?

"He says it's a bad idea!" Paul said.

"What's a bad idea?" Amanda asked through the bullhorn.

We all jumped as we heard a loud roar come from the jungle. I held onto Alan tightly as we just stared. That roar did not sound familiar. I didn't remember hearing that noise anywhere in Jurassic Park.

"It's a Tyrannosaurus", Billy said.

"I don't think so", Alan said. "It sounds bigger."

"Whatever it is, we have to get out of here", I said beginning to panic.

The pilots came running back, but Cooper was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to leave! We have to leave now!"

Everyone ran onto the plane. We had to get out of there now, no ifs ands or buts about it. We looked back as we heard more roars and gunshots. We quickly got in our seats, leaving Cooper behind.

"It's going to be okay", Alan said holding my hand. "We're getting out of here and we're never coming back."

The plane started up and ran down the runway. Our hopes of getting off the island were stopped when we saw Cooper standing in the middle of the runway. His arm was bloody and he was covered in sweat and tears. He kept waving for us to stop the plane.

"Look out!" I screamed.

A large dinosaur as big as the T-Rex ran to the middle of the runway, eating Cooper in front of our eyes. The plane lifted up, but grazed the dinosaur, ruining the propeller blades, as well as the engines.

"We're going down!" the pilots yelled.

Everyone screamed in fear as the plane dropped from the sky and crashed down into the trees.


End file.
